Hard disk drives (“HDDs”) are widely used to store digital data or electronic information for enterprise data processing systems, computer workstations, portable computing devices, digital audio players, digital video players, and the like. Generally, HDDs store data on a disk with a surface of magnetic material. A transducer head, e.g., read-write head, includes a writing component that magnetically polarizes areas or bits of the magnetic material with one or two polarities to encode either binary zeros or ones. Thus, data is recorded as magnetically encoded areas or bits of magnetic polarity. The direction of the magnetization points in different directions, which can be referred to as a positive state and a negative state. Each bit can store information (generally binary information in the form of either a 1 or a 0) according to the magnetic polarization state of the bit. Typically, bits are arranged along respective radially-adjacent (e.g., concentric) annular tracks of a disk. A single disk can include space for millions of tracks each with millions of bits. A transducer head also includes a reading component that detects the magnetic polarity of each bit or area and generates an electrical signal that approximates the magnetic polarity. The signal is processed to recover the binary data recorded on the magnetic material.
The disks of an HDD rotate as transducer heads hover over the respective disks to read data from and write data to the disks. Rotation of the disks is driven by a spindle motor that is rotatably coupled to the disks via a central spindle. During operation, the spindle motor may generate acoustic noise. Some attempts have been made to reduce the acoustic noise generated by a spindle motor. However, such attempts have various shortcomings.